It may be desirable or required for a web technology (e.g., a webpage, web application, mobile application, etc.) to determine the location (e.g., geographic location, nationality, etc.) of a user (i.e., end user) of the web technology. For example, a content publisher or a government may impose a legal restriction on particular users (e.g., users outside of a particular country) accessing particular content (sometimes referred to as Geo Blocking). As another example, some web technologies offer tailored content or advertisements to users based on the location of the user.